


betrayal

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: adrian reflecting on his feelings regarding nova post-nightmare reveal
Kudos: 7





	betrayal

She was Nightmare. Could it really be true? After all they had been through. All that they had done together.

Had that all been false as well? Had she really liked him? Or had that been another lie?

No.

No.

No.

He couldn't take this right now. It was too much to deal with. Burying his face in his pillow, he started crying. Crying for what could have been.

He had loved her.  _ Loved her. _

But he could never love an Anarchist.

Could he?

No...maybe?

Groaning, he sat up and glanced around his room. He needed a distraction. He got up and selected a movie from his collection, but as he went to put it on, he was reminded of the time they had watched a movie together. How they had kissed, then how he had fallen asleep  _ during _ the kiss.

A thought struck him. What if he hadn't fallen asleep, what if she had put him to sleep? 

He needed to stop thinking about her. He needed to do something that would clear his head of her.

* * *

As he opened the door to his art studio, he was greeted by the lush plants. With the plants came back the memories of her. Of the hours he had spent painting this to make her happy, to bring her dream to life. Of how she had let him see her more vulnerable side, how she had slept—for the first time in years—in his arms.

That was an image he would never forget. She had looked so peaceful and calm while she slept, very unlike her usual alert self. It was in that moment that Adrian had become 100 percent sure that he had feelings for her. That maybe, just maybe, he was even in love with her.

Once he discovered she was Nightmare, he tried to will it all away. To replace all his love with anger and resentment. But he couldn’t. Because under the mask was just a girl who had been hurt and wanted revenge.

In truth, Adrian almost felt bad for her. It wasn’t her fault she was this way. It was the way she was raised. Raised by Anarchists and taught to hate the Renegades. But there are just some things that aren’t forgivable, things he couldn’t look past.

He took a few tentative steps into the room, making it to the statue before he sunk down to his knees, sobbing. He wanted desperately to clear his mind of all thoughts of this girl. The girl who changed his life. In some ways for the better, others for the worst.

When he found out her true identity, he vowed to never say her name again. But in this moment of pain, he allowed himself to say it.

“Nova,” he whispered to himself, over and over again, as if saying it would fix everything.


End file.
